


Lust

by Lilian_Cho



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [Merlin drabbles] [6]
Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, BBC Merlin, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Podfic Available, Season/Series 01, Seven Deadly Sins, Wordcount: 100, implied infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_Cho/pseuds/Lilian_Cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it happened, they were young and carefree in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust

The first time it happened, they were young and carefree in love.

The second time—there should never have been a second time. No longer a maidservant, she was a queen in her own right.

Lancelot had won a decisive battle for Camelot, and in the flush of victory wine and mead had flowed freely. The king's eyes on him had held such a shine, which made him humbled and exultant in equal measures.

When he lifted his chalice up at his queen and _looked_ for several heartbeats too long, he told himself the warmth in his blood was wine.


End file.
